l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Crab Clan
The Crab Clan serve as the Defenders of the Empire. They spend their lives upon the Carpenter Wall, standing vigilant along the southwestern border of Rokugan to defend against the next attack from the Shadowlands. The Crab Clan was founded by the Kami Hida. Every day, the Crab warriors give their lives defending the Wall so that the people of the other clans might live in peace and security. The Crab value this duty above everything, even honor. They might be gruff, unkempt and downright rude at times, but no one questions their strength or courage. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 6 Crab Clan The Crab Clan has the duty of guarding the Emerald Empire against the horrors of the Shadowlands. The Crab Clan Champion has always been from the Hida family, directly descended from the original Hida. Unlike other Clans, the Crab did not value sincerity as highly as they did honesty, carrying this philosophy from the battlefield into the court. The Crab viewed the political situation in very simple terms; the strong had more right to rule than the weak, and those who could not protect the Empire did not deserve to rule it. Because of the first Hida's defeat by Hantei, they viewed the Hantei dynasty with respect. However, if such a time arose where a Hida could take the throne from the ruling Hantei, then they would do so without question, Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 79 The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part II as attempted during the Clan War. Crab Lands Bordered by the Twilight Mountains in the south and the Wall Above the Ocean to the east, where tea was harvested and iron deposits existed, the Crab lands consist of some of the rockiest and least hospitable terrain in the Empire. It is a harsh, windswept area, matching the character of the people who occupy it. Farmable areas are located between the Shinomen Mori and the Twilight Mountains, and their fishing area is located at Earthquake Fish Bay. Way of the Crab, p. 91 Colors The Crab is mostly identified with blue-gray, plus black, red, and brown colors. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 15 Views on the Other Clans Crane Clan The Crab hate the Crane Clan almost as much as they hate their Shadowland foes. The Crane represent everything the Crab despise - weak, elusive and relying on commerce and politics to offset their cowardice. They believe the Crane to have little to no military might, and yet they own more land than any other clan. They did not defend themselves, rather relying upon the words of the Emperor or might of allies. Had it not been for the necessary war against the Shadowlands the Crab would most likely have launched an all out attack on the Crane centuries ago. The Crane-Crab War was probably the largest encounter between the two clans, resulting in the breaking of the Yasuki family from the Crane. Because the Yasuki became the Crab's diplomats, they were not allowed within the lands of the Crane, and the Black Crane Palace where the Yasuki host visiting dignitaries was barred to the Crane. To remedy these issues to an extent the Crab had a small number of Hida and Hiruma trained as courtiers specifically for negotiations with the Crane. The only exception to the hatred of the Crane was the Daidoji family, for whom the Hida family in general regard quite highly. Way of the Crane, p. 46 Way of the Crab, pp. 101-102 Since the First Yasuki War, as the Crane-Crab War had come to be known, the two clans have fought over the transfer of Clan ties. They clans fought the Second Yasuki War which was later brought to a peaceful resolution when Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi swore fealty to both the Crab and Crane, solving the disagreement. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf The Third Yasuki War came about as a result of Hachi's death. The Crab received information indicating that Hachi was not in fact of the Yasuki line, and thus claimed that the family would therefore be exclusively Crab. Family Troubles, by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan In order to end the war and surrender the Yasuki family and lands to the Crab, the Doji bartered a marriage deal with Yasuki Jinn-Kuen to marry a Crane woman, and gave him control of the Yasuki lands as her dowry. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Dragon Clan Few in Rokugan can understand the mysterious Dragon Clan, and the Crab are no exception to this. The Crab do not trust what they can't understand and the Crab, infuriated over the Tattooed Order's isolation from the outside world, labeled the Dragon cowards. The other families within the Dragon are more respected by the Crab, the Mirumoto family for their military skills and the Kitsuki magistrates for their honorable dealings with the rest of the Empire. When the Agasha were still a part of the Dragon they had a interesting relationship with the Kuni family despite the famous Agasha aloofness. The Kuni would frequently send oni ichor or goblin entrails to the Agasha for identification and inspection, cementing a relationship based upon mutual interests. Way of the Crab, p. 102 Lion Clan The Crab have a grudging respect for the Lion Clan. They do not care for the Lion as a rule, but they can't ignore their tactical prowess. The only problem the Crab really have with the Lion was one of philosophy. The Lion boast of honor in defending the Emperor, but without achievements this is merely words. The Lion's rigid adherence to abstract philisophic notions of honor often cause the Crab to see them as arrogant and posturing to no useful result. Way of the Crab, pp. 102-103 Phoenix Clan The Crab have displayed a suprising level of respect for the pacifistic Phoenix Clan. The two clans have never quarreled over land due to the geographic distance between them, and their other interests are so different they have never had cause to disagree. The Phoenix often speak their minds, and while the Crab ignore their cries for peace they still respect the openness of the Phoenix. The power of the magic the Phoenix possess is never dismissed and the Kuni never hesitate to go to the Isawa when they need aid. Way of the Crab, p. 103 Scorpion Clan The Crab once despised the Scorpion Clan only slightly less than the Crane. Scorpions are deceptive and tricky like the Crane, but unlike the Crane, they show a wary respect to the Crab. Having clashed before, the Scorpion know it is not wise to anger the Crab. The Crab have tried to have as little to do with the Scorpion as possible, although this sometimes played into the ploys of the Scorpion. Way of the Crab, pp. 103-104 The Crab and Scorpion recently clashed in the Crab-Scorpion War. The conflict begun when Bayushi Paneki began sending his ninja to assassinate Hida Kisada. The level of warfare was relatively low key, with Scorpion assassins killing several Crab gunso and the Crab raiding some Scorpion villages. The war ended when Bayushi Paneki successfully convinced Kisada that any ninja sent against him were acting outside of Paneki's orders. Peace at the Point of a Sword, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman After the events of the Destroyer War the Crab and Scorpion formed an alliance to deal with the Second Festering Pit. In exchage for thier help the Scorpion gave the Crab access to their spy network. Despite the Crab's aversion to some Scorpion tactics, such as allowing Shadowlands creatures past their Wall so they can eliminate political enemies, they have found the Scorpion to be valuable allies. They have strengthened the ties between them through several political marriages and have found that they share a willingness to make sacrifices to protect the Empire and a pragmatic stance toward honor. Unicorn Clan The Crab view the Unicorn Clan as kindred spirits in a way. They are much like the Crab in that their strange customs have made them outsiders in Rokugan and their martial prowess mark them as true warriors. Since the return of the Unicorn, the two had more or less been allies, and a particularly strong bond was forged between the Shinjo family and the Hiruma. Way of the Crab, p. 104 Mantis Clan Generally speaking, the Crab and the Mantis Clan get along quite well. The Mantis' strange customs (some of which were actually Crab customs as well) make them outsiders in Rokugan in the much same way as the Crab and the Unicorn, and the Crab understand that while the martial prowess of the Mantis tend to be specialized for naval conflict, on the high seas they were powerful indeed. The Crab also get along well with them on a personal basis, as the Mantis are often just as willing to speak their minds as the Crab and are flexible enough to be comfortable in virtually any situation. Moreover, the Mantis come from the blood of Hida, and while they did not stand on the Wall, the Crab understand the purpose they serve in guarding Rokugan's ocean borders. Lastly, the Mantis have always been ready to lend their aid to the Crab when called upon. Despite their reputation as pirates and opportunists, the Crab remember well Kaimetsu-Uo and the Mantis' role in the apprehension of Osano-Wo's killer, and they have never forgotten the aid their Mantis brothers gave them freely at the Battle of the Cresting Wave. Minor Clans The Crab view most minor clans with a great degree of favor, respecting them for their relative strength compared to their size. The Crab shared borders with the both the Hare and Sparrow Clans, providing a sort of buffer between them and the Scorpion Clan. The nearby minor clan daimyo were wise enough to not draw the wrath of the Crab, and viewed them as allies should the Crane or Scorpion turned upon them. Way of the Crab, pp. 104-105 The Crab have originated more minor clans and ronin families than any other clan. The following are all clans and families with Crab ties: *'Badger Clan' founded in 110 by Hida Domogu. *'Boar Clan' founded in 447 by formerly lost Crab. *'Falcon Clan' founded by Crab ashigaru in 834. *'Fuzake family' founded in 1129 by Yasuki Garou. *'Mantis Clan' founded by Kaimetsu-Uo, son of Hida Osano-Wo in 80. Nezumi Where as most Rokugani despise the Nezumi, the Crab recognize them as crucial assets in the fight against the Shadowlands. Their immunity to the Taint as well as intimate knowledge of areas of the Shadowlands meant that they were excellent scouts. The Hiruma Scouts frequently use ratlings as additional eyes and ears, all in exchange for cheap jewelry or food. The occasional betrayal of the Crab by a Ratling Tribe was taken very seriously, resulting in the Crab wiping out the tribe to make an example of them. Way of the Crab, p. 101 Customs on the Wall]] Retirement Crab samurai hate to think that they might die of old age, rather than defending the Empire on the Carpenter Wall. To become a monk and sit idle and useless seeking Enlightenment while others defended the Empire would bring deep shame to any true Crab. This was why most elderly Crab samurai instead took a position at a Crab bushi dojo, so that the young could gain by their experience and they might still have some use in preparing the future defenders of Rokugan. Only the infirm or insane among the Crab retired to the monasteries in the twilight years of their lives. Way of the Crab, p. 53 Superstitions Most Crab superstitions stemmed from their proximity to the Shadowlands, and they usually had a grain of sense to them. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 40 The Crab considered obsidian an extremely unlucky stone, for it was a perversion of pure jade. A person struck by lightning who survived was believed to be blessed by Osano-Wo, and could see the future. Many Crab farmers hung bowls of rice at the edge of their fields to keep goblins away (this was in fact quite effective as it attracted friendly Nezumi, who killed goblins). To embark on any important task while in a foul temper invited misfortune, for it wasted anger that could otherwise be used to gain strength against one's enemies. The Toritaka family believed that a man with one eye was destined to bring troubled ghosts to rest. Magic The magic of the Crab Clan usually tends towards a more practical form than that of other shugenja, and Crab have been much more willing to share their magical knowledge with those outside their Clan. Way of the Crab, p. 105 History Kisada's return The Crab Clan came to terms with the return to Ningen-do of Kisada. The Great Bear, mortal again since his return through Oblivion's Gate, did not try to reclaim his position as Crab Clan Champion, allowing Hida Kuon to remain in that position. Kisada took residence in Koten, where followers began to gather to seek the wisdom of this legendary warrior, although the presence of the Great Bear caused friction with the Scorpion Clan, fueling the Crab-Scorpion War. Kisada was murdered at Koten in 1170, but the details surrounding his death were unknown. Scenes From the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon The Crab came into possession of the Tao of Fu Leng since the Battle of the Tomb until it was seized by the Spider Clan. Destroyer War In 1171, the opening phase of the Destroyer War breached the Kaiu Wall. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In the Month of the Serpent of 1172 the majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyers control. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman The Crab lands were released after the death of Kali-Ma in 1173. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Age of the Conquest After the Crab lands healed quite slowly, and there were pockets in the wilderness filled with dangers left over from the war. While the Colonies were not of tremendous interest to the Crab generally speaking, the vast resources to be found there very much were, and the clan planned how to exploit those resources to hasten their own recovery. Age of the Conquest: The Clans The Crab were forced to accept the Spider Clan as part of the Empire, but they waited for them to make a misstep, and thus gain the opportunity to crush them. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason The Imperial Decree banning warfare between the clans might not apply within the Colonies in matters of honor; as the Crab saw the very existence of the Spider Clan as an affront to their honor, the Little Bear ordered his clan to fight the Spider in the Colonies in 1198. Scenes from the Empire 27, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Details Statistics * Capital: Kyuden Hida * Population: 4 610 000 (approx) * Military: 258 000 samurai * Imports: Jade, Rice * Exports: Iron, Tea, Raw Materials Families The following were the families of the Crab Clan: * Hida family * Hiruma family * Kaiu family * Kuni family * Toritaka family * Yasuki family Samurai See Samurai of the Crab Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Crab Clan Champion * Hiruma Daimyo * Kaiu Daimyo * Kuni Daimyo * Toritaka Daimyo * Yasuki Daimyo Palaces and Cities * Face of the East Castle * Fortress of the Forgotten * Friendly Traveler Village * Kaiu Shiro * Koten * Kuda Mura * Kyuden Hida * Kyuden Hiruma * Nagai Aruki * Razor of the Dawn Castle * Shattered Peaks Castle * Shinsei's Last Hope * Shiro Kuni * Watchtower of the West * Yasuki Hanko * Yasuki Yashiki Major Highways * Kaiu Road * Koten Path * Mountain Road Festivals The following were some of the festivals celebrated by the Crab Clan that were not celebrated throughout the Empire: * Festival of Willow-Healing kami Schools & Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Crab Clan: * Ancestral Hiruma * Damned Berserker * Hida Berserker * Hida Bushi * Hida Pragmatist * Hida Wrestler * Hiruma Scout * Kaiu Engineer * Kaiu Siege Master * Kuni Shugenja * Kuni Witch Hunter * Kuni Witch Hunter (Bushi) * Toritaka Bushi * Yasuki Courtier * Yasuki Merchant * Yasuki Taskmaster Paths and Advanced Schools The following were the Paths and Advanced Schools within the Crab Clan: * Champion's Guard * Crab Defender * Crab Knife-Fighter * Crab Sumai Wrestler * Dead-Eyes Berserker * Defender of the Wall * Falcon's Strike * Falcon's Wings * Guardian of the Bear * Hida Avenger * Hida Elite Guard * Hiruma Elite Guard * Hiruma Grappler * Hiruma Slayer * Hiruma Stalker * Hiruma Yojimbo * Kaiu Blacksmith * Kuni Battle-Healer * Kuni Command Staff * Kuni Crystal Master * Kuni Duelist * Oni Slayer * Onisu Hunter * Order of the Stone Crab * The Severed Hand * Tetsubo Duelist * Tokaji's Might * Tokaji's Power * Toritaka Exorcist * Tsuru's Legion * Watcher of the Damned * Yasuki Enforcer * Yasuki Extortionist * Yasuki House Guard * Yasuki Peacekeeper * Yasuki Quartermaster * Yasuki Sumai Category:Crab Clan